Texas hold'em is a community card poker game and one of the most popular poker variants played in casinos in the United States. In a casino, Texas hold'em poker is generally played with between 2 and 10 people.
Play begins with each player being dealt two cards face down. These cards are the player's hole or pocket cards. These are the only cards each player will receive individually. A series of betting and dealing ensures, with players betting, calling, raising, or folding. A total of five community cards are dealt face up.
After the final community card is dealt, players reveal their cards in a showdown. Each player attempts to form his best five card poker hand from his two hole cards and the five community cards. The player with the best five card hand wins the draw. Poker hands are ranked in accordance to predetermined rules.
A variety of other community card poker games are also available, such as Omaha. Variations are also available, such as Omaha High-Low.
Monitor games are games played in social establishments where players wager on the outcome of a random drawing. Drawings typically occur periodically, such as every five minutes. Players participate by purchasing a ticket that specifies the player's symbols for a draw. The symbols may be a series of numbers from one to eighty. Winning symbols are randomly drawn at a central location and displayed on TV monitors visible to the players during a draw.
If the player's symbols match the winning symbols in accordance with predetermined rules, the player may win an award. The predetermined rules may vary the player's award depending on how many symbols were matched, a selected wagering option, a wager amount, or other factors